


Why can't you be nice?

by TaleaCorven



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 8 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Forbidden Love, Guardian Angels, M/M, Partly Canon Divergence, Sami Zayn is not El Generico, Unhealthy Behavior, angel!Bayley, angel!Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Sami's job as a guardian angel isn't easy. His charge is a wrestler who can't stop making enemies. Yet, Sami starts to feel more for the human than he is allowed to.





	Why can't you be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: My Guardian Angel  
> and [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 8  
> Prompt: forbidden love

Sami looked down from heaven and sighed. His charge had made another enemy. This time it was his boss, and his job was actually in danger. Even though Kevin didn't know it, Sami had always been at his side, ever since his birth. The angel looked back at his life:

Kevin had never learned how to make friends. As a child he'd been bullied for silly reasons. So he'd built a wall around his sensitive heart and decided that he didn't need friends. It was better to betray those who got too close to him before they could hurt him.

His goal was to become the best in the world. He'd fought and clawed his way through the indies. At one time he'd made a friend, almost accidentally. El Generico had been his loyal comrade until Kevin had been convinced he didn't need him anymore. He'd destroyed the Mexican so much, Generico had soon retired from wrestling and had opened an orphanage in his hometown.

One day Kevin had made it. He'd been hired by the biggest wrestling promotion in the world – WWE. He should've been happy, but he wasn't. He'd continued to fight ruthlessly, had won title after title. Then he'd made another friend, Chris Jericho. But it hadn't taken long until Kevin had betrayed him, too. Jericho had left the WWE and continued his life as a rock star. There had been no real reason for the betrayal. They had been best friends, more than that. _Friends with benefits –_ that's what humans called it, Sami remembered. The angel knew it wasn't right to watch humans making love, but he hadn't been able to look away all the time.

Guardian angels were usually invisible, but they were allowed to inconspicuously interfere in the real world to protect their charge. They could push a vehicle to the side if it was about to run over their ward, or they could let an opponent slip in the ring. At Hell in a Cell Sami had helped Kevin to roll off the announce table when Shane had tried to jump on him. He still wondered if Kevin had noticed something back then. If he had, he didn't show it. He was still bragging about his _superior athletic abilities_ that were allegedly responsible for his escape out of that desperate situation. Sami wanted to roll his eyes about that, but instead he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Now Kevin was lying on his hotel bed and staring at the ceiling. Soon he would be a champion again. All he had to do was defeat AJ Styles at the Royal Rumble. He didn't know that his guardian angel was watching him as usual. Like many times before, he was thinking about Generico and Jericho. He thought he'd destroyed their lives and had no idea that they were actually happier with their new lifestyles.

Sami sighed again. It hurt so much to watch his charge day in, day out and not be able to give him the help he really needed. He knew Kevin would never be happy, even if he had all the titles in the world. He couldn't be happy as long as he was this lonely.

Sami went to his best friend Bayley. She was also the guardian angel of a wrestler, Sasha Banks. So they often spent time together. He told her about his problem. "I have to talk to him. He needs a friend."

Bayley put her hand on Sami's shoulder, her eyes filled with sympathy. "That's not allowed. You know what will happen if you show yourself to a human." Then she hugged him and whispered into his ear, "But if you ask me, love is more important than rules. I've known you for over 300 years, and you've always been a responsible guardian. But you've never been so invested in a charge before." She patted his back. "Follow your heart, Sami. I'll miss you. But I know you'll regret it if you don't do it. What is immortality if you can't be with the one you love?" She leaned back and smiled at him.

Sami smiled back. "Thank you. I'll miss you, too."

"I'll keep an eye on you," Bayley joked and winked at him.

 

* * *

 

Kevin had just decided to try to sleep and wanted to switch off the light. But suddenly there was another bright light in the middle of his room, and something materialized in front of his bed. It was a man in a white robe and with big wings. Very soon, though, the feathers started to fall to the ground and then dissolved into thin air. Kevin stared at him, wondering if he was already asleep and dreaming.

The man – now without wings – smiled sheepishly. "Hi, I'm sorry I just burst into your room like this. I'm Sami, your guardian angel. Well, I guess I _was_ an angel, now a mere man." He was nervously gesturing with his hands while talking.

Kevin sat up and blinked. This couldn't be true. He didn't believe in angels. Then again, he'd just seen it with his own eyes. A smile appeared on his lips, and he didn't even try to hide it. "I knew it! I always knew there was something... someone watching and protecting me."

Sami smiled more confidently now.

"But what do you mean with _'was'?_ What happened to your wings?" Kevin asked.

"Angels are not allowed to talk to humans. We have to be invisible. I guess I also became a human because I broke the rules."

"Then why did you do it?!"

Sami averted his gaze. "I just wanted to be with you."

"You gave up your immortality for me?" Kevin stared at him in disbelief.

Sami shrugged. "Yep."

"Wow, you're an idiot."

The former angel's smile vanished. Had he made a mistake?

Kevin got up, went to him and hugged him tightly. "But you're _my_ idiot. And don't you ever dare leave me again!"

Sami blushed, and his smile returned. "I won't. I'll stay with you forever."

 


End file.
